


The Family Dinner

by MariSaurus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSaurus/pseuds/MariSaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean brings Castiel to a family dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Dinner

"Come on Cas, it'll be fine! It's just one dinner." Dean says glancing at his friend from the drivers seat.

"You're right Dean. I'm sure I'll be fine." Castiel replies but still makes no effort to get out of the car. Dean laughs, steps out of the car, and walks around to open the passenger side door.

"Your majesty, we have arrived." Cas gives Dean a look, grumbles something, undoes his seatbelt and climbs out of the car.

"Let's go." He says walking towards the restaurant. Dean grins and walks after Cas. They both enter the restaurant.

"Reservation for Winchester?" Dean says to the girl standing at the front desk and shooting her a grin. The lady nods and taps a few things into her computer.

"Right this way please." She leads them to a table where Mary and John are already seated. Mary stands when she sees her son and wraps him in a hug.

"It feels like it's been forever." She says grinning as she pulls away.

"Sam and Jess will be here soon." Her eyes flicker over to Cas and she quirks up an eyebrow.

"Who's this?" She asks. Dean glances back at Cas and smiles.

"That's my best friend Cas, I think I've told you about him a few times." He says shrugging. Cas steps foreword stiffly and shakes her hand and then Johns.

"Nice to meet ya Cas." John says as the two slide into seats across from them. Soon enough Sam and Jess arrive and while Dean's parents greet them Cas goes rigid.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine Cas." Dean says, quietly. Castiel nods and moves his hand closer to Dean who wastes no time in intertwining their fingers.

"Thank you." Cas whispers, squeezing his hand as Sam and Jess sit down.

"Cas you've met my brother Sam, this is his girlfriend Jess. Jess, this is Cas." Cas releases Dean's hand reluctantly to shake hands with Jess. They all make their way through dinner, Cas relaxing slightly as it goes on but still doesn't release Dean's hand. It's during dessert when things start getting a bit awkward.

"Okay, I think we've stalled long enough." Sam says causing everyone to turn to him. He and Jess look at each other for a moment before she lifts her left hand to display an engagement ring.

"He finally asked." She says grinning as she presses a kiss against his cheek. Mary lets out a squeal.

"Finally! Oh I'm so excited for you two." She says before rambling on about wedding plans while John watches her amused.

"Congrats bro." Dean says thumping the Sasquatch with the beautiful flowing hair on the back a few times. The conversation about the wedding continues for a few more minutes before Jess stops it.

"Okay, enough about me and Sam. I want to hear about you two." She points at Dean and Cas.

"When did you start dating?" She asks smiling as she takes a sip of her wine.

"Oh, those two aren't- They're not-" Cas cuts Sam off.

"About a month ago." He mumbles shyly, smiling crookedly.

"You two are so cute together!" Jess gushes. Everyone else slowly turns to Dean. He coughs awkwardly.

"So um more wine anyone? Because I could really use some more wine." He says, his voice cracking. Cas giggles a bit and Jess doesn't seem to notice everyone else's reactions as she continues talking to Castiel. The dinner finally comes to an end and nobody questions Dean even though they shoot him weird looks throughout the rest of dessert and as they pay the bill. After saying goodbye and getting a few 'we're talking about this later' looks form Sam, Mary, and John, Cas and Dean make their way back out to the Impala.

"You were right." Cas says as he buckles his seat belt.

"Yeah? About what?" Dean asks as he starts up the car. Cas grins at him.

"It wasn't that bad." He replies kissing his boyfriend. Dean smiles and pulls out of the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this took so long to write but it was so worth it. I kinda really hate the ending though jfc.


End file.
